Las miles desaventuras de la comadreja y su diario
by FireflyDino
Summary: Una chica de once años por sí sola es peligrosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, ahora imaginen a una chica de once años aconsejada por un libro que resulta ser el mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Eso sí es épico. R


_**¡Hola! Espero que anden donde anden se encuentren muy bien. Con esto de que salió la nueva película me puse a leer de nuevo todos los libros y sinceramente no pude resistir la tentación de escribir algo que implicara la extraña relación que pudo haber surgido entre Ginny y el joven Tom…Aunque esto**__** no asegura que sea amorosa.**_

_**Humor, aventura, romance, drama, angustia…**_

_**En fin, de todo habrá en esta historia. Lo que ustedes pidan, por eso es muy importante que me hagan llegar su opinión.**_

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sino sería como que…muy pero muy rica**_

* * *

**La gota que derramo el tintero.**

Jamás me había sentido tan profundamente pisoteada.

Nunca había sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

Ni tampoco tantas ganas de que las malditas vacaciones de verano se acabarán de una vez por todas.

Aunque viendo de reojo al montón de libros que están al lado de mi cama y el bulto gris al lado de estos me hace confirmar lo que yo ya sabía.

Mi vida es un completo asco.

Y sí no me creen te reto a oír un poco sobre mí y no llorar de felicidad por ser tú:

Seis intentos no fueron suficientes, con el séptimo mis padres por fin se dieron cuenta de que mantener a un hijo era un trabajo arduo y nada fácil. Lástima que los pequeños se fueron acumulando hasta que con la pequeña intrusa aterrizaron la escoba y acongojados aceptaron que un trabajo en el área correspondiente de muggles en el ministerio no era suficiente para mantener a todos los siete hijos, sin por supuesto, contarse ellos dos.

¿Cómo harían entonces para poder sacar a esa enorme familia de comadrejas con pecas?

¡Con amor, unión, mucha disciplina y… ¿Qué se me olvida?!

¡Ah, abstinencia! Después de todo, un hijo más significaría ir considerando buscar un trabajo con más magia implicada, cosa que ofendería al admirador más ferviente de los seres no mágicos, alias mi papá.

Así que el apellido Weasley es lo que me condenó desde el primer momento en que vine a este mundo a poseer una dotación de cara en las pecas. No lo dije al revés, es en serio.

También me otorgó el cabello rojo, realmente única cosa de mí que amaría si no fuera porque más que rojo es anaranjado, como si se les hubiera acabado el colorante…Cosa que con seis hermanos mayores no dudo.

Y ya que ando en esto de hablar sobre la familia no estaría de sobra mencionar a las criaturas más detestables que han pisado suelo mágico: George y Fred.

Mis "_queridos"_ hermanos.

Los dos igual de altos, lacios, pelirrojos, graciosos, pesados, insoportables, hijos de nuestra madre, cabrones. Gemelos sin duda alguna, los dos son completamente unos imbéciles.

Y aunque muchas personas opinan que son impredecibles yo opino todo lo contrario, es muy fácil memorizar su estricto itinerario, el cuál siguen sin falla ni retraso al vuelo de la letra cada día que pasan en la madriguera:

Mañana: Despertar y tratar de despertar al otro, hacer la danza del sol, decir tonterías, correr al cuarto de _la hormiga_ para saltar sobre su cama y despertarla bruscamente. Regresar al cuarto para bañarse y arreglarse mientras que los chillidos y gritos de al lado son música para deleite personal.

Mediodía: Esconderse entre las gallinas para que cuando _"Elena"_ pase poder saltar y asustarla. Sí no es posible la presencia de ninguno de ambos por cumplimiento de deberes en otra área es necesario colocar un explosivo de broma para el susto diario de todos modos.

Tarde: Jugar al quiddich mientras que _la enana_ vaya llevando la cuenta de la anotación y Ron y Harry juegan contra nosotros. Molestarla cada vez que marque como bueno un punto hecho por el último mencionado.

Media tarde: Jugarle más bromas a _naranjita_ para perder el tiempo.

Noche: Asegurarle a la chaparra que le jalaremos las patas de noche. Luego volver y hacerlo. Ir a la cama.

Sí, como ves son _"encantadores"._

Pero lo son aún más sus apodos estúpidos, no sabes cuanto odio que se burlen de mí.

Pasemos a hablar sobre alguien con más categoría **(nótese el rotundo sarcasmo impregnado en cada letra):**

Percy el prefecto…Con solo escribir eso mi estomago se queja notablemente y mis pensamientos acerca de su actitud mandona y estricta quedan plasmados.

Vete a la mierda con todo e insignia, Percival.

Y me importa un comino como debería comportarse una señorita que pronto será bruja a mi edad.

Charlie es otro de mis millones de hermanos, es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido…espera, no lo conozco mucho porque casi nunca lo veo. Se fue a estudiar a los dragones en Rumania. Pero quitando ese pequeño detalle creo que es buen hermano, después de todo se acuerda de mí de vez en cuando y me manda diferentes tipos objetos que no ayudan de gran manera a mi lado femenino pero uno no puede decir que no son geniales. Bueno, Percy sí pero el simplemente no es un mago normal.

También está Bill…a él lo quiero mucho. Él junto a Charlie son los mayores y mejores hermanos que pueda pedir. Siempre me defendía cuando los clones me gastaban bromas y siempre veía por mí cuando mamá tenía cosas que hacer. Dulce y tierno hasta la edad en la que empezó a traer novias a la casa. Creí que la peor desilusión que había sufrido era saber que no era la única mujer en la vida de mi hermano** (sin contar a mamá, claro esta),** pero me arrepentí de eso cuando me di cuenta de que mi hermanito tenía una debilidad por las rubias tontas.

Después de que mi mamá ya no soportara tampoco los malos gustos de Bill lo obligó a buscar trabajo. Naturalmente le dieron un buen puesto en Gringotts** (El sacó todo el cerebro que debió haber sido repartido entre todos…),** el trabajo perfecto si no fuera porque tenía que irse hasta Egipto.

Así las dos únicas personas que me comprendían en esta casa se esfumaron en un puño de polvos Flu.

Malditos dragones, malditos bancos y sobre todo malditos hermanos.

Nunca están cuando una los necesita.

Por último queda Ron, antes pensaba que era él el quién necesitaba un fuerte abrazo. Mi vida era una miseria pero más lo era la de Ron. Yo tengo la ventaja que me crecerán los pechos y mi mamá podrá cumplir su sueño de comprarle su primer sostén a alguien **(Aunque francamente no veo ni la más mínima esperanza debajo de la playera que traigo puesta...)**. A él se le adelantaron cinco varones que acabaron con los encantos y sorpresas que podría resultar tener hijos varones.

Nunca el primero, siempre opacado.

Yo también pensaría que Ron es el más desgraciado de esta casa si no fuera porque tiene al mago joven más famoso, importante, guapo, amable, y encantador como mejor amigo.

Sí, Harry Potter es completamente un papucho.

Y es que no hace falta fijarse en el cabello negro y alborotado, solo con mirar por dos segundos aquellos ojos verdes…Te deja todo el día babeando por el-niño-que-nunca-te-pelará.

Así de simple y de triste.

Lo suyo es luchar contra fantasmas y magos tenebrosos…Eso lo demostró desde que tenía un año y le dio una paliza al puñetero de Voldie, no entiendo porque todo el mundo le teme tanto. Mi mama nunca me ha dicho que fueron las cosas tan terribles que hizo para que se le temiera tanto…Pero eso sí, se pone furiosa cuando digo el nombre.

Cosa a la que realmente no le veo lógica si no siento ningún temor hacia este o peor aún: No tengo ni la más remota y perdida idea de lo que hizo ese magucho de pacotilla, por que después de todo: ¿No es un magucho de pacotilla aquél que no pudo ni siquiera vencer a un bebé de un año?

Bueno, tal vez sea por que Harry es especial…

Sigh. Otra vez pensando en lo imposible, en lo inalcanzable…Lo único que me hace ilusiones de entrar a Hogwarts es que podremos estar más tiempo juntos. Bueno quiero decir, podré verlo pasar por los pasillos como una tonta sin remedio mientras él dobla la esquina sin ni siquiera mirarme. Eso es más creíble…

La única razón que podría tener para convivir con él sería entrar a la casa de Gryffindor. Toda la larga letanía Weasley ha estado en esa casa…Pero conociéndome y sobre todo mi mala fortuna voy a quedar en Slytherin…Junto a ese imbécil de Draco Malfoy, aún puedo escuchar su chocante voz insultando a mi familia en la tienda de libros… ¡Cuánto lo detesto!

Sería lo peor que podría pasarme en la vida…eso o quedar en Hufflepuff.

Corrección, si quedo en la segunda me doy un tiro con la varita.

No es que mucha falta hace…con la túnica gris con la que voy a llegar el primer día será suficiente para escribir la condena de muerte en mis libros de cuarta calidad como lo estoy haciendo en este viejo cuadernillo que sinceramente no se ni de donde salió- La chica que se encontraba en su cama mordió la punta de su pluma antes de seguir completando la frase- me imagino que hasta la señora de la tienda de libros nos vio la cara de pobres…Pero que importa- La chica se detuvo un poco para retirar unas pequeñas gotas que salieron por sus ojos- sería mejor agradecerle tomando en cuenta que esta hoja de papel ha sido el único consuelo que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

La chica puso un mechón de cabello anaranjado detrás de su oreja y observó el largo tramo de quejas que había plasmado perfectamente en el cuaderno, suspiró para terminar lo que sería el día de hoy.

Entre lágrimas, Ginebra Molly Weasley- firmó desganada para luego decirse a sí misma en voz alta- la niña con el nombre más feo que pudo haber en el mundo.

Dejó la pluma y el cuaderno sobre la cama, decidiendo que era mejor ponerse la ropa para dormir antes de que a algún molesto habitante de la casa se le ocurriera venir a abrir sin tocar.

Se lavó la cara y cepillo los dientes con todo menos cuidado y se cepillo de manera brusca la cortina de cabello anaranjado que le llegaba a los hombros. Sintió su textura rasposa y decidió dejar de intentar lo imposible por esa noche. Sí once años había sido la criatura más horrenda de la cuadra no pasaría nada si dejaba de cepillar su cabello esa noche.

Así que dejó el cepillo en el tocador y regresó a su cama para ahogar un grito que se había acumulado cuando vio el cuaderno abierto que seguía arriba de su cama.

Todo lo que había escrito se había desvanecido.

En su lugar había palabras escritas con una elaborada caligrafía de color verde que ni de chiste se podía comparar con la irregular e infantil letra rosa que la niña plasmó minutos antes en la misma hoja:

_Siento escuchar que en este momento la vida le parece tan mala, señorita Weasley._

_Perdone que conteste después de tanto tramo de conversación pero no esperaba que el diario de mi recuerdo estuviera en su posesión. Sin duda ha caído en buenas manos pues por lo que leo es usted poseedora de un corazón y alma abiertos, sin reparos a ser narrados cristalinamente a través de una pluma, tinta y pergamino._

_Me halaga ver la confianza que ha puesto en mí, no dude ni un segundo que ha encontrado un hombro de consuelo contra las injusticias que le ha hecho la vida. Un amigo con el que puede contar…_

Se talló los ojos fuertemente y volvió a mirar. Eso no podía estar pasando. El libro no podía haberse comido, procesado y digerido todo lo que había escrito para después darle una respuesta.

Volvió a leer todas las oraciones y examinó con cuidado la última.

Un amigo…-La voz le temblaba y su corazón se movía incomodo al decir la palabra- Debo estar loca para estar haciendo esto, loca o muy urgida…

**Gracias…Es muy amable de tu parte decirme esas cosas**- paró cuando noto que el libro enseguida chupó sus palabras, pocos segundos después apareció la respuesta.

_De nada, un gusto en realidad señorita Weasley._

La niña miró atónita las palabras y frunció la nariz.

**No me llames señorita Weasley**- escribió lo más gentilmente posible- **suena como si fuera más vieja que una anciana, mejor por mi nombre y de tú.**

_De acuerdo, Ginebra._

**Ginny**- la pluma trazó en el papel- **mi nombre suena muy adulto.**

_Ginny…_

La chica sonrío sin poder terminar de creer lo que estaba pasando. Por fin tenía a alguien con quién hablar. No tendría que guardar sus emociones nunca más ni tampoco tendría que hablar consigo misma. Ese cuaderno era su nuevo amigo. Su único amigo. ¡Su mejor amigo era…!

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

La respuesta tardó un poco más que en otras ocasiones pero finalmente apareció:

_Tengo muchos nombres, mucho depende de cuál es el que quieras saber._

La chica sin comprender por completo la frase siguió escribiendo.

**¿Cómo quieres que te llame?**

Instantáneamente las palabras aparecieron grandes y estilizadas al centro de la página:

_Tom Sorvolo Riddle, mi querida comadreja, Tom para los amigos._

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren leer más? ¿Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias? Todos son bien recibidos y aceptados. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, queridos!**_

_**Los ama con locura.**_

_**FireflyDino.**_


End file.
